Two Souls One Body
by RavenSara84
Summary: Yami Bakura is so close to getting his revenge, but there is something lingering in his mind. He decides to speak to his innocent host in his soulroom for a talk about what was to come.


The countdown was now _on_.

This was it, this was his chance, his _last chance_. If he wanted to get the souls of his people free, to get the revenge on the Pharaoh finally, he had to act now! Everything was finally in place, all the parts had fallen into place without him really doing anything. It was almost like this was _meant to be_.

He felt almost giddy, the rush was coming to him and yet... that voice, the god, the dark god Zorc would chastise him, telling him to keep his head, after all the other times had resulted in disaster, as it had done so many years ago.

Ryou whimpered, Zorc couldn't hear him, his soul was fused with the thief's, not Ryou's. Which he was glad about, Ryou was so innocent, so untouched even though he had lost his sister and mother at a young age.

He managed to visit the young boy in his soul room, Zorc also couldn't visit his soul room, so a piece of Bakura's soul remained still in his own room.

"You have nothing to fear," He told the younger teen.

Those brown eyes, wide and full of fear; "How can you _say that_?"

"Because it's coming to the end, soon the Pharaoh will pay the ultimate price,"

"Because of what the previous one did to your family?"

The thief chuckled; "More than that, the slaughter the _massacre_ of my whole village! 99 souls were used to create the Items, do you honestly believe there was only 100 people living in our village?" He asked and Ryou shook his head, eyes still scared, curled up on the floor by his bed, his room neat and tidy as it could be, with many books around and the RPG toy's were dotted around the place. The thief thought he saw one that looked like himself.

"You look... different. You don't look like me any more," Ryou moved away from that painful subject, which he was grateful for, he didn't want to rehash everything that had happened and remember how the _sacrifice_ should have been 99 people, not the size of his village. The so-called village of thieves.

"No I wouldn't, my own memories are returning. Unlike the Pharaoh I never lost them in locking myself away, over time the memories that I..." He trailed off, he was just now remembering that he had forgotten his true purpose for going after the Items, but he had continued to desire the Items.

"That monster wants to destroy the world," Ryou spoke softly and Bakura glanced at him; "But you just want to free your family, your village, to get revenge,"

"Even,"

"But that monster... Bakura he would destroy everyone. I know you don't want to kill everyone,"

He was right, damn Ryou was always the best person to read other's. He _didn't_ want to kill anyone unless they were so determined to get in his way, he wanted the Pharaoh and those damn Priests dead, they wore the blood of his family, they belonged to _him_.

"No," He let it out with a sigh and he noticed that Ryou looked a little bit more relaxed.

"We should stop..."

"No, you don't _understand_!" Bakura snapped and Ryou returned back to being tense and weary, but Bakura was on a rant, he wasn't out to hit him; "Zorc is the only way for me to get my revenge, to have the Pharaoh _pay_ for everything..."

Ryou bit his lip and shakily stood up; "But Zorc... he'll result in our deaths, _everyone_ will die because of that monster, I know you want the Pharaoh to die, I know you hate Yugi, Seto and Joey, but what about the other's? Tea? You _never_ tried to harm her even though she was Yugi's biggest supporter, and you used Tristian in many of your plots, then you helped Marik even though there was nothing more to be gained from it with his dark side..."

Bakura grit his teeth and glared at him; "What would you have me do? What? My soul and Zorc's are fused together, because I want this... I _need_ this,"

"But Zorc can't come in here... there must be a way!"

He knew the way, he always tried to make sure there was another way out, what good thief didn't have a backup plan?

"You think you could stand my remaining here? Sharing a body with a thief who constantly tried to kill your friends?"

Ryou smiled; "I know the truth now, that wasn't all you, and you never killed anyone... well... Pegasus was almost killed by you and am surprised he didn't try to get us... me arrested after that, but you were just overly protective,"

"And your hand?"

Ryou looked at his hand, the one Bakura had stabbed with on one of his castles, as well as touching his arm that Bakura had stabbed to prove himself to Marik; "There's nothing there, besides the first time was more Zorc... with Marik... I think that might have been Zorc too, being desperate to regain the items when it was so close,"

Bakura nodded slowly, although he remembered the RPG battle with the Pharaoh he knew he was more pushed to the side for Zorc to do the battling, as for the Battle City, he felt like he had met a kindred spirit with Marik, but Zorc wanted it over with quickly.

"I suppose..." He sighed, not wanting to do it, because he was... well scared of what might happen, what if it didn't work? What if he actually died?

His faith in the gods had gone, he had been brought up with the gods and respected them, but over his natural life it began to wane, he felt bitter to them, even though he had tried to see what they were trying to teach him... and then now, he realised that he just didn't believe in anything religious any more. But death still scared him, as he was sure it scared everyone.

"All right, but for the moment, _we_ need to play along," He felt relieved when he saw Ryou smile, his guard down now, no longer weary, no longer a whimpering child. He never noticed how _strong_ the innocent mortal boy was until now, the amount of abuse he had to take from himself and Zorc, the places he had been put in that could have killed him.

Guilt crept in to Bakura's mind, but he pushed it away, it could be dealt with later like everything else in his life.

 _Later_.


End file.
